Jewel's relationships
This page describes Jewel Sparkles' relationships with other characters in the Lalaloopsy series and other media sources. Relatives Trinket Sparkles Many times, Trinket wants to do messy activities with other Lalaloopsies, but Jewel doesn't let her, making Jewel somehow overprotective . In A Little Goes A Long Way she sneaks off and gets stuck in a cave, but Jewel finds her. When they go sledding, Trinket reveals that she likes to sled. In Princess Spaghetti Day, Jewel tries to make everything perfect for the arrival of Suzette La Sweet. She makes Trinket honor Suzette, open the door for her, and strew flowers. But she wants to go to Spaghetti Day, so she sneaks off to Spaghetti Day and gets in trouble, and Jewel reluctantly joins in, and is surprised when Suzette's poodle likes noodles. Friends *Dot Starlight *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Peanut Big Top *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Pillow Featherbed *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Sprinkle Spice Cookie *Bundles Snuggle Stuff *Specs Reads-a-Lot *Squirt Lil Top *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Forest Evergreen *Sunny Side Up *Tippy Tumblelina *Blossom Flowerpot *Misty Mysterious *Marina Anchors *Pix E. Flutters *Pickles B.L.T. *Scribbles Splash *Dyna Might *Patch Treasurechest *Holly Sleighbells *Ace Fender Bender *Sir Battlescarred *Pepper Pots 'N' Pans *Suzette La Sweet *Star Magic Spells *Cherry Crisp Crust *Cloud E. Sky Neutral/Unknown Peggy Seven Seas It is still unknown or has yet to be revealed of Jewel's reaction towards Peggy, since after the events of Two Pirates Are Better Than One. Enemies/Rivals Storm E. Sky In the Lalaloopsy Girls movie, Jewel is determined to become the student body president. She gets angry with Storm E. when she bumps into her on the first day, and they become rivals. They are very contrasting. Jewel is girly and popular while Storm E. is tomboyish and unpopular. They ruin Glitter Science and they even compete to become student body president. After Storm E has a fight with Cloud E, Storm E. decides not to go to Jewel's slumber party. Jewel comes out and confesses that Jewel vs. Storm E is fun but not when you are mad, and Storm E. admitted that she wanted to make fun of her shoes. They make up and in the end Jewel becomes president. Suzette La Sweet In Misty's Magic Hero, it has come time to elect a new president for the Princess Club. Jewel runs again because she still wants to be president, but the newest member, Suzette, also wants to be president. All through the episode, Jewel and Suzette rival each other and they try to convince poor Tippy using cakes, kites, posters, etc. Tippy doesn't want to vote for one over the other because Jewel and Suzette are both her friends, so she votes for herself. In the end, Jewel, Tippy, and Suzette all become presidents. Love interests Forest Evergreen In Stuck on You, Misty messes up her magic trick and sticks Jewel and Forest together. It's the common stereotype that boys and girls hate each other, and it is definitely seen here. Forest needs to tap trees, but Jewel needs to get ready for her Princess Ball. So they bicker back and forth on how to do things. Later, they, though the opposite gender, learn how to work together. Jewel creates a tapping diagram for Forest and Forest helps Jewel with the preparations for her Princess Ball. Jewel eventually invites him to the event and Forest feels honored, though admitting he never has been invited of such an event. At the end of the episode, though unstuck they give it another try by sticking each other again and dance together. Unlike with Rosy, Dot, and Squiggles, Forest may have taken a liking in Jewel, but Jewel probably likes Sir. Sir Battlescarred When Jewel gets caught in her jewelry, Sir uses his sword to break through the jewelry and saves Jewel. When he leaves, Jewel swoons over him, calling him 'gallant'. All through the episode, Sir gives compliments to Jewel, and even hopes that her path 'may be strewn with flowers'. At the end of the episode, he gives the amulet to Jewel. Its possible they make like each other. Ace Fender Bender She has developed a crush on the mechanic, however she is too shy to confess her feelings for him. In Storm E. Rolls In, she tries to help Storm E. to leave but gets interrupted by Ace's presence and prevents embarrassing herself in front of him. In Jewel's Unexpected Makeover, she tries to get Ace's attention by getting her to fix her belongings and gets to enjoy every moment she can with him. She then sings a song about her shyness in expressing her feelings for him. Category:Relationships